ITS ALIVE! ITS ALIVE!
by CrazyPhanVideoGameFan
Summary: Its back!! ^-^ All of my other readers will know what this is.


Weird, Funny, Stupid  
  
Seems to me, *takes a sip of coffee then spits it out again by its horrible taste* FF.Net had some sort of "problem" with this phic in the past & I am again reposting it. Happy?? ^-^ I don't care if I get shut off again for reposting this. It's a risk that I'm willing to take. So, enjoy!! I'll get the rest up later. & a new chapter for my new story. ARE YOU NOT HAPPILY REJOICING?!?!? ^______________^  
  
&(&6078)^&)(*^*^*^)(^*^)*^)&%85$($($($$&$(  
  
*in a studio*  
  
Kristen: "I got 'em!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Where are they?"  
  
Kristen: "Right here!" ^-^ *shows a group of people tied together*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Kristen."  
  
Kristen: *stands up like she's about to be praised* "Yes?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "You tied up the Brady Bunch you moron!" TT  
  
Kristen: *blinks*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Which is bad....Under these circumstances."  
  
Kristen: *blinks...again*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "WE wanted the characters from POTO."  
  
Kristen: "Ohhhhhhh...Do you want me to take them back to their freakish world of family togetherness?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "No, not right now. I could use them for my EVIL PURPOSES *lightning goes off in the background* later on in the show."  
  
Kristen: "Oh...AHKAY!" ^_____^ *frolics off to get the real peoples*  
  
Lindsay: "We're on in 30." *sees the Brady Bunch (B.B.)* "EVIL!!! EVIL!!! NO FAMILY IS THAT SUPPORTING OF ONE ANOTHER!!! It's just sickening!!!" o.O  
  
Coolgirlgray: "But I need them for my-"  
  
Lindsay: "Yeah, yeah. Evil purposes! *lightning goes off in the background* Anyways, your opera friends have to be here in 29 minutes & 2.3 milliseconds."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "GASP! We don't have much time! You!" *points to some random person* "Go out there & amuse the people with your being a random person- ness."  
  
Random Person: *blinks* (A/N: There's a lot of blinking in this fic...) "AHKAY!!!" ^__^ *runs out on stage and starts crowing like a rooster for no apparent reason *  
  
Audience: *laughs*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Ok, that guys doing awful! Where's Kristen?"  
  
Kristen: "MOOSE!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *doesn't even look to see who it is* "Didja get them?!"  
  
Kristen: "Yep! I even got Miss. Piggy."  
  
Carlotta: "I am not Miss. Piggy you little brat!"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Yeah whatever! Did you get HIM?"  
  
Kristen: "Who?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "You know, HIM." ^-^  
  
Kristen: "I'm sorry I don't watch the PowerPuff Girls so I wouldn't know who HIM is."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "ERIK! HIM! ERIK! Did you get Erik?!"  
  
Kristen: "You wanted me to get your cousin? I thought you wanted me to get the POTO pooples?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: *slaps her forehead* "No!! That's Eric!! I mean the guy with the mask!! Did you get him?"  
  
Kristen: "OHHHH! Him! Yeah I got him. Jeez, ya could've been a little more descriptive though. I mean come on, there's more than one him!" *pfft*  
  
Coolgirlgray: *is trying not to strangle her* "Ok, who else did you get?"  
  
Kristen: *steps aside showing 6 POTO characters tied up & struggling to get free* "These are all the peoples I got, Nadir (A/N: He's Daroga right?), Miss. Piggy, Raoul, Christine, Meg, & the mask guy."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Good, good. All goes according to plan..." *starts laughing maniacally*  
  
POTO characters & Kristen & Lindsay: o0;  
  
Coolgirlgray: "AHEM! I mean, get them ready to go on."  
  
Kristen: "Allrighty Mon Capitan!" ^_______^ *drags the 6 people to their doom-er, dressing rooms. Yes, that's it, dressing rooms.*  
  
*26 minutes & 1.9 milliseconds later: Onstage*  
  
Coolgirlgray: *is dressed in a peasant shirt & a long jean shirt with her hair in a curled pony tail & brownish-yellow sandals.* "Hello & welcome to..." * points the microphone at the 3 main characters*  
  
Erik: *unenthusiastically* "Weird,"  
  
Christine: "Funny,"  
  
Raoul: *is blowing his hair up & down for no reason. The hair goes up* "Ahahaha!" ^-^ *it goes down* "Awwwwww..." = '( *goes up* "Ahahaha!" ^-^ *goes down* "Awwwwww..." = '( *And so forth*  
  
Erik: "What he is."  
  
Audience: "Meaningless & pitiful?"  
  
Erik: "Close enough."  
  
Christine: "No offense Raoul, but did someone give you stupid pills today?"  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Uh..." OO; *hides the pills behind her back*  
  
*in Kristen's room*  
  
Kristen: "Where are my pills?! Without them I am understandable!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-ITH!"  
  
*back onstage*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Anyways, I'm your host Coolgirlgray & here with us we have 6 characters from POTO, Raoul,"  
  
Raoul: *pushes his nose* "Beep!"  
  
Audience: "BOO!"  
  
Raoul-Likers: *swoon & fawn*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Nadir,"  
  
Audience: *clap*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Carlotta, A.K.A. Miss. Piggy,"  
  
Audience: *faint clap*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Meg,"  
  
Audience: *clap*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Christine,"  
  
Audience: *clap, howl, scream*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "And, Erik!!" ^-^  
  
Audience: *screams & claps*  
  
Coolgirlgray: "And we'll be back to play the first round of Weird, Funny, Stupid! when we get back!"  
  
*&%757%&%7(%*&5857%9%)(*5*&%(*75  
  
Sooooo.HOW WAS IT?! Review please! & I shall leave you all with some words of wisdom by Homer Simpson: "My baloney has a first name, its H-O-M-E-R. My baloney has a second name, its H-O-M-E-R!" 


End file.
